


Unity in Pandemonium

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/F, Have I made it clear that this is a zombie fic yet?, Multi, RvB Rare Pair Week, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Carolina and Kai are just two women trying to get by. Between dealing with the drama of their friends, family, having to figure out why resources are going missing, and living day to day in a zombie apocalypse, life is busy. With every passing day, it only seems to get busier.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Kaikaina Grif | Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Red vs. Blue Rare Pair Week





	Unity in Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie AU circling around Kai and Carolina's relationship.
> 
> Other ships will be included later. Not sure who they will be, so feel free to vote for ships you'd like to see in the comments.

Carolina could feel her rage bubbling up as she watches the armored jeep in front of her start spinning, tear a donut shaped clearing through the horde of zombies. Her foot slams on the gas pedal of her own jeep. There was one rule! She had been so clear about it too. Don’t break the cars, and what does she go ahead and do? Fucking donuts through zombie hordes! The jeep could flip, it could shut down, the tires may start slipping, but had she thought of any of that? Probably not! If they made it through today alive she was going to kill Kai later.

The jeep rocks at a few of the undead suddenly find themselves under it. Carolina grips the wheel tighter as it begins to buck and lurch back and forth. Kai was doing donuts through them (probably with Donut cheering in the passenger seat, and Doc screaming in the back) and yet she could barely get the car past the beginning of this horde. The sounds of moans, and groans slowly file in like a muted radio that just won’t stop humming a little. Damn she misses music.

Carolina hits the horn twice to catch Kai’s attention. She pushes down on the gas a little more. With a start the tires finally hit grass again. From her rearview mirror the red streaks that pave their path were shortly followed by bodies falling. Then with a screech that could have been the car or Kai, the other jeep finds it’s way out. One of the headlights were busted. Lopez would have to do another repair. Grif would be the one with a real problem about it. The man acts like he owns their vehicles.

Donut leans out as they pass by. He sits comfortably hanging out the window, one armon the top of the jeep, the other waving freely. For a split second she could see the Doc’s purple scrubs lunge forward. Kai hits the road again with a smashed head still stuck on her back tire. Donut is hauled back inside as the trio speed off.

“They’re fucking crazy.” Simmons states, squirming in the passenger seat.

Good one captain fucking obvious. Carolina bites his tongue and tears out of the grass, back onto the road after them. Shifting gears, she stays on their tail for the rest of the way back.

“Hey wasn’t it your guy who was hanging out the window like an adrenaline junkie?”

“It was your girlfriend that just did donuts in a horde!”

She couldn’t really argue against that. Carolina squints as the sun attempts to blind her. Flicking the sun shade down as Simmons groans. With a quick glance she sees him glaring down at his watch. His look of contempt could have silenced Tucker.

“Time to call Sarge?”

“Time to call Sarge.” The sickly looking man leans back into the seat. He had always been skinny, at least for as long as Carolina had known him. These days though, something felt off with him. Danergously ill, described his appearance best nowadays. The apocalypse hadn’t been easy on any of them, but Simmons was fairing the worst.

Carolina’s body tightens as Simmons picks up the walkie talkie.

“Sarge. Come in Sarge. Simmons here.”

“Copy that Eagle two. Are you and the sister disaster almost back?”

Carolina holds back her laugh as Simmons rolls his eyes. When Sarge wasn’t physically nearby Simmons could be so dismissive of him. It was hard to believe sometimes that the suck up was like this on his own.

“T-five minutes out Sarge.”

“Great job soldier! Once you’re back we can start heading towards a place where we’ll actually find food.”

Simmons pinches his eyes. “We actually were able to find-”

“HUH? What was that? You’re breaking up soldier!”

Simmons sets the walkie talke back in the cup holder. He crosses his arms and turns his back towards her. Staring silently out the window, she could see the anger in his eyes from his reflection. Should she ask about it? Would that even help? Unsure of what to say or do, she moves her eyes back to the road.

The rest of the trip goes by in silence. The only oddity being the occasional swerve from Kai’s jeep, or Donut finding yet another way to end up outside of the moving vehicle. At one point the man was laying on top of the jeep, sunbathing as Doc’s arms waved widely about trying to convince him to come down. He was just climbing back in when they finally made it off the main road and back onto the grassy path through the woods that lead back to the base they had up against the cliffside. Was it the perfect place for fortifications? No absolutely not, but Sarge had a house out here, and the cliff to it’s back provided a way to scout from a distance. Plus the woods were easy enough to trap for game and keeping zombies away. It was about ten miles away from a suburban town Wash and her liek to scavenge from, and thirty from the city Sarge kept trying to force Simmons and Grif to go to.

While there was probably more stuff to scavenge from the city they had so far kept Sarge’s manical plans at bay. Finding every task they could to keep his hand busy and his mouth from handing out ridiculous orders. Not that it was able to stop that completely. Only Grey had gotten close to doing that, and only twice.

Carolina slows the jeep as they arrive. Kai swerves last second. Her jeep stops right before slamming against the side of the garage. She carefully brings her own jeep up to park right behind Kai. As she slides out of the car Grif was already walking around the corner shouting.

“What the Hell, Kai?”

“Oh calm down Dex. It’s just a scratch. This time.”

Carolina tightens her ponytail as she watches the siblings bicker. “Just a scratch? It’s covered in blood! The front right light is gone!” His arms gesture violently towards the broken light. He was wearing his orange ‘pizza first, everything else after’ shirt. Which was his favorite shirt to work on cars in. It’s long sleeves could keep the grease from smudging across his skin. Meaning he wouldn’t be forced to bathe as earlier as he would have to otherwise.

“Oh come on. That’s nothing you and Lopex can’t fix. If we need to, we’ll run down to the chorus base and get the extra parts there.”

“We can’t just keep getting parts from them Kai. Last time Sarge nearly shot on of their men for trying to ‘trick us into joining them’.” Grif bends down to clean off blood from the broken light with his sleeve. “Not that it would take a trick.”

“You’re just grumpy, but look we brought your boyfriend back safe and sound, and you guys get to go out with Locus on the next run! So you won’t have to worry about me damaging your ride.”

“That’s the only piece of good news.”

Carolina steps in between them with an apologetic smile on her face. “Sorry about that Grif. We had to run through a horde.”

He stops cleaning to stare unbelievably back at her. “Yeah you had too. More like she decided to try another stunt and you and Simmons had to go chasing after her.”

“Well we didn’t have too.” Simmons clarifies pushing up his glasses as he joins them.

Grif visibly relaxes from the sound of Simmons’ voice. The grouchy fatass turns slightly, offering up his hand. With a smile the other man takes it, and pulls him up to his feet. He stands a little taller then his best friend, but Grif slouches so badly that it’s easy to forget. They share a smile before Grif returns to his normal disposition.

Warmth rushes across Carolina’s skin as Kai wraps an arm up and around her shoulders. Kai might be taller than her brother, but Carolina was the tallest of the four. Actually only Caboose, and Church were taller then her, with Wash roughly at the same height.

Her ear tries to curl up as Kai whispers to her, “Honestly if they haven’t kissed by this point they might never.”

Carolina laughs and wraps an arm around Kai’s waist. “Leave your brother alone. Not everyone moves as fast as you?”

“I know that. It took you a bit to catch up. A whole week of flirting wasted.” Kai turns to wrap her other arm around her. Her fingers lock together against the base of Carolina’s neck. With little effort she pushes the taller woman against the jeep.

“To be fair, I never said I wasn’t oblivious.”

“Yeah. Thankfully not as oblivious as those two. I just had to offer you sex. They’re gonna need a whole drama series.”

With a spirited laugh Carolina’s head falls back from the force of it. The tips of Kai’s thumb pull her ponytail into the other woman’s hands. “I like this view of you. Makes it easy to get that your neck.”

“For fuck’s sake, not in public Kai.”

“Shut up Grif. I’m flirting. It’s not like we’re boning right here.” She turns to look back at Carolina with a suggestive smile. “Not yet at least.”

Simmons coughs and makes an excuse about having to talk to Sarge. With a half-assed warning Grif follows him. Carolina watches the two, until they were in the base and out of sight. She rests her forehead on top of Kai’s. “You’re horrible. You know that right?”

“Not in bed.” Kai quickly gives Carolina a peck on the cheek. Before Carolina could give her a real kiss back the other woman was already slipping out of her grasp. Her rich freckled sepia skin practically radiates heat. The sudden lack of contact, and warmth leaves Carolina yearning as she walks off. They had work to do. She had work to do, but with Kai smirking at her like that, how could she focus on anything else?

“Wait up!”

Kai eyes glow with a clear sense of victory. Despite all their duties, she was getting exactly what she wanted. A distraction, and maybe that’s what they really need right now? Tomorrow was another issue, tonight there was a big meeting, and the others could just lecture them on their carelessness then. Right now, as her hand slips into Kai’s Carolina couldn’t even consider anything other than how Kai’s body feels against her own.


End file.
